Little boy
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Siempre confío en ti Dean...y siempre termino mal. (Season 9)


**Little Boy**

Dean sabía que todo era su culpa.

Sabía que nunca debió confiar en un ángel que decía tener "buenas intenciones". Sabía que no debió ocultarle la verdad a Sam. Sabía que no debió mentirle a Cas sobre sus razones para no tenerlo cerca, sabía que debió decirle lo que estaba pasando…

Sabía que cometió muchos errores.

Pero él nunca pensó que sus errores conducirían a la muerte de aquel tímido e inseguro niño que poco a poco se fue ganando un lugar en su pequeña y rota familia.

Todavía recordaba el miedo que parecía brotar de cada uno de los poros de Kevin cuando comprendió todo lo que significaba ser un profeta. Recordaba como toda inocencia y alegría desaparecían de sus oscuros ojos con el pasar de los días.

 _-"Somos una familia Kevin. Tú, Sam, Cas y yo"_

Sam sabía que era su culpa.

Era su maldita culpa por confiar nuevamente en Dean. Era su culpa por no darse cuenta que había un puto ángel dentro suyo. Era su culpa por no darse cuenta de que había algo raro en los motivos por los que Cas no se quedaba con ellos en el bunker.

Era su maldita culpa que Kevin estuviera muerto.

Sam siempre fue muy consciente que cada vez que se sentía a gusto en un lugar, cada vez que empezaba a querer a alguien (sea de manera romántica o fraternal) siempre terminaba mal. Primero había sido Jess, luego Dean, su papá, Ellen, Jo, Cas, Bobby…Era una suerte que recuperara a Dean y a Cas, de lo contrario seguramente no hubiera podido continuar, pero…ahora también había perdido a Kevin y no existía nada que se lo pudiera devolver.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo aquello que debió hacer para proteger mejor al pequeño niño que se había convertido en un honorario hermano menor. No dejaba de pensar en todas las precauciones que debieron tomar para mantenerlo a salvo.

Porque Kevin fue una responsabilidad que Sam considero como un privilegio, ya que no estaba protegiendo solo a un profeta, no protegía solo al elegido capaz de leer aquellas antiguas tabletas. No. Sam protegía a un miembro de su familia…y había fallado.

 _-Lo siento Kevin, yo te mate_

Kevin Tran solo había querido ser el primer presidente de origen asiático de los Estados Unidos. Tal vez por ponerse una meta tan alta es que toda su vida se volvió una completa mierda con la aparición de tabletas, ángeles, demonios y los Winchester.

Pero a pesar de las difíciles pruebas que se le fueron presentando en el camino, Kevin comprendió (aun cuando no lo aceptaba totalmente) lo que era su misión.

Y fue entonces que, contra todo pronóstico, empezó a confiar en Dean y Sam Winchester. Empezó a considerarlos parte de su familia. Porque a pesar de la forma apera con la que a veces hablaban, a pesar de todos los problemas en los que se metía por culpa de ambos hermanos…Sam y Dean hacían hasta lo imposible por cuidarlo, por procurar que nada lo dañara (mucho). Se preocupaban por él, cuidaban de él y lo protegían de todo.

No lo hacían solo porque Kevin era el profeta, no lo protegían porque Kevin fuera un niño genio que sabía cómo desenvolverse en varios aspectos, no era solo porque su madre tuviera una gran cantidad de dinero…lo hacían solo porque era Kevin.

Por primera vez en años, Kevin podía sentir que (aparte de su madre) era importante para otras personas. Porque tanto Dean como Sam era una especia de hermanos mayores con los que Kevin siempre podía contar.

Es por eso que no culpa a ninguno de los hermanos por su muerte. Sabe que Dean podría haberle dicho que Sam estaba siendo poseído por un ángel desconocido y sabe que Sam podría haber luchado en contra de la posesión de haberla sentido…pero no los culpa. No los culpa porque sabe que ambos Winchester habrían dado sus vidas a cambio de la de Kevin.

Pero duele. Duele verlos pelear todos los días. Duele ver como ambos van desmoronándose desde su muerte. Duele ver que ha sido el punto culminante en los perdones de Sam y las mentiras de Dean. Duele ver como ambos Winchester se encierran en su dolor sin tomar en cuenta que podrían encontrar consuelo en el otro.

Duele ver a Dean desesperado porque Sam entienda sus motivos.

Duele ver que Sam se cierre a Dean negándose a perdonar.

Pero sobre todo. A Kevin le duele que haya palabras que no pueda borrar, palabras que sabe están muy marcadas en los pensamientos del mayor de los Winchester.

 _-Siempre confió en ti Dean…y siempre termino mal_

D&K&S

Estoy viendo nuevamente toda la serie de Supernatural. Ya voy por la mitad de la temporada 9 y mientras la volvía a ver se me fueron ocurriendo varias ideas para pequeños oneshot.

Así que…como acabo de ver el cap. 9/14 Cautivos (Captives) me decidí a hacer el primer oneshot sobre la muerte de Kevin.

Espero les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan.

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

Pd: lalalala tengo esta idea sobre un unicornio

Pd2: el que entendió, entendió XDDD


End file.
